Tina Needs OCs for Bound to You
by Tina-chan V
Summary: The title says it all. So please help out!
1. Halp!

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader: [OPEN]**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice, [OPEN]**

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. Owner of Snowheart

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes

 **[MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

 **[5 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **[4 NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy: [OPEN]**

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

 **[6 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit, and Frostkit

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	2. Update 1

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. Owner of Moon

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. Owner of Clover. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. Owner of Snowheart

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. Owner of Mottleheart. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. Owner of Smallflower

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes

 **[MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

 **[5 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: [OPEN]**

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	3. Update 2

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. Owner of Moon

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. Owner of Clover. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. Owner of Mottleheart

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. Owner of Jill

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. Owner of Snowheart

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. Owner of Mottleheart. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. Owner of Smallflower

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. Owner of Cloud

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **[4 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: [OPEN]**

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	4. Update 3

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. Owner of Moon

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. Owner of Mottleheart

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. Owner of Jill

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. Owner of Clover

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. Owner of Snowheart

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. Owner of Mottleheart. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. Owner of Smallflower

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. Owner of Cloud

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws and dark-blue eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[ 3 MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **[2 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: [OPEN]**

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Apprentice:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	5. Update 4

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. **Owner of Moon**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. **Owner of Mottleheart**

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. **Owner of Jill**

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. **Owner of Clover**

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. **Owner of Snowheart**

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. Owner of Mottleheart. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. **Owner of Smallflower**

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. **Owner of Cloud**

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws and dark-blue eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[ 3 MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **[2 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: [OPEN]**

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes

Brackenclaw – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Owner of Sandfeather**

Duskfall – Dark-gray tom w/ lighter markings and amber eyes

Blueheart – Blue-gray tom w/ white feet and blue eyes. **Owner of Shimmer**

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

 **Apprentice:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

Whitecloud – White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (pale-gray she-kit) and Dewkit (white she-kit w/ one gray paw)

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

Sandfeather – Light-ginger tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **[4 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	6. Update 5

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. **Owner of Moon**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. **Owner of Mottleheart**

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. **Owner of Jill**

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. **Owner of Clover**

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. **Owner of Snowheart**

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. **Owner of Smallflower**

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. **Owner of Cloud**

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws and dark-blue eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[ 3 MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Snakeclaw's kits; Hawkkit (dark-brown, almost black, tabby tomkit), Shykit (light-brown she-kit w/ creamy legs), and Flamekit (ginger tabby tomkit). Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Darkstorm – Black tom w/ dark splotches and brown eyes

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws, and dark-blue eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **[2 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ravenwing – Black-and-white she-cat w/ a long tail and beautiful, blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes. **Owner of Foxpaw**

Brackenclaw – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Owner of Sandfeather**

Duskfall – Dark-gray tom w/ lighter markings and amber eyes

Blueheart – Blue-gray tom w/ white feet and blue eyes. **Owner of Shimmer**

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

Batwing – Dark-gray she-cat w/ black streaks, paws, and pale-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

Whitecloud – White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (pale-gray she-kit) and Dewkit (white she-kit w/ one gray paw)

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

Sandfeather – Light-ginger tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

Foxpaw – Ginger tom w/ black paws, white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **[3 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	7. Update 6

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there, but the story is already in current progress.**

 **X**

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. **Owner of Moon**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. **Owner of Mottleheart**

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. **Owner of Jill**

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. **Owner of Clover**

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. **Owner of Snowheart**

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. **Owner of Smallflower**

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. **Owner of Cloud**

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[ 3 MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Snakeclaw's kits; Hawkkit (dark-brown, almost black, tabby tomkit), Shykit (light-brown she-kit w/ creamy legs), and Flamekit (ginger tabby tomkit). Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Darkstorm – Black tom w/ dark splotches and brown eyes

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Shadepool – Grayish-black she-cat w/ dark, teal eyes. **Apprentice,** Softpaw

Thistleclaw – Dark tabby tom w/ many scars and amber eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws, and dark-blue eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **Apprentices:**

Softpaw – Unusually feminine white tom w/ blue eyes

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ravenwing – Black-and-white she-cat w/ a long tail and beautiful, blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes. **Owner of Foxpaw**

Brackenclaw – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Owner of Sandfeather**

Duskfall – Dark-gray tom w/ lighter markings and amber eyes

Blueheart – Blue-gray tom w/ white feet and blue eyes. **Owner of Shimmer**

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

Batwing – Dark-gray she-cat w/ black streaks, paws, and pale-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

Whitecloud – White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (pale-gray she-kit) and Dewkit (white she-kit w/ one gray paw)

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

Sandfeather – Light-ginger tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

Foxpaw – Ginger tom w/ black paws, white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **[3 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	8. Update 7

**Greetings, lovelies~! I am in great need of OCs** **once again** **! Just so you are all aware, the story is** **M-rated** **, so you should know that your OC may do something…unsavory. (^q^)**

 **The story is called** _ **"Bound to You"**_ **, and involves slavery, so be prepared for that. If you look at the actual story, it also contains the form. The allegiances will be updated both here and there.**

 **UPDATE:** **The story can be found in the M-rated section. I will be uploading the first chapter after this update is posted. Please read it and tell me what you think. ;)**

 **X**

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. **Owner of Moon**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. **Owner of Mottleheart**

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. **Owner of Jill**

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. **Owner of Clover**

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. **Owner of Snowheart**

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. **Owner of Smallflower**

Talltree – Very large, dark-brown tom w/ blue eyes

Dusttail – Dark-brown tom w/ a paler tail and brown eyes

Brackenclaw –Dusky-brown tom w/ darker paws and blue eyes

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. **Owner of Cloud**

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Vinesnare – Thin, tan tom w/ bright-green eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Snakeclaw's kits; Hawkkit (dark-brown, almost black, tabby tomkit), Shykit (light-brown she-kit w/ creamy legs), and Flamekit (ginger tabby tomkit). Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Coral – Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes. Former rogue

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Frostbite – Pure-white she-cat w/ sparkling, blue eyes

Darkstorm – Black tom w/ dark splotches and brown eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Shadepool – Grayish-black she-cat w/ dark, teal eyes. **Apprentice,** Softpaw

Thistleclaw – Dark tabby tom w/ many scars and amber eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws, and dark-blue eyes

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **Apprentices:**

Softpaw – Unusually feminine white tom w/ blue eyes

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Featherdapple – White she-cat w/ brown flecks and blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ravenwing – Black-and-white she-cat w/ a long tail and beautiful, blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes. **Owner of Foxpaw**

Brackenclaw – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Owner of Sandfeather**

Duskfall – Dark-gray tom w/ lighter markings and amber eyes

Frostfang – Pure-white tom w/ pale, gray-tipped ears and blue eyes. **Owner of Shade.** **Apprentice,** Snakepaw

Blueheart – Blue-gray tom w/ white feet and blue eyes. **Owner of Shimmer**

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

Batwing – Dark-gray she-cat w/ black streaks, paws, and pale-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

Whitecloud – White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (pale-gray she-kit) and Dewkit (white she-kit w/ one gray paw)

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

Sandfeather – Light-ginger tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Shade – Dark-gray tabby she-cat w/ black stripes, nicked ears, and amber eyes. Mother of Frostfang's kits; Quickkit (pure-white tomkit w/ dark-gray stripes), Nightkit (pale-gray tabby she-kit w/ dark stripes), and Icekit (jet-black she-kit)

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

Foxpaw – Ginger tom w/ black paws, white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **[2 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WITCH:**

 **Leader:** Blair – Beautiful, jet-black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Members:**

Archie – Skinny, white tom w/ amber eyes

Spring – Brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Pepper – Mottled, black-and-white she-cat w/ gray eyes

Crackle – Large, dark-gray tom w/ blue eyes

Miki – Ginger she-cat w/ blue eyes

Hercules – Brown tom w/ amber eyes

Static – Wiry, black tom w/ amber eyes

Whistler – Gray tabby she-cat w/ one blue eye

Wench – White she-cat w/ silver stripes and blue eyes

Sparks – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Storm – Black-and-brown tom

Night – Black-and-white tom

Rain – Plain-faced, blue-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's some info that you might want to know before you submit an OC:**

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

\- Witch is a group of rogues and former kittypets. They are normally violent.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With that said, I'll leave you to it!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
